Unexpected
by LookOutShe'sGottaKeyboard
Summary: Edward left not only a few month ago, bella went for a walk and found the voluri, she goes with them and learns more about Edward, and herself. Is Edward really the bad guy? or did he have another vampire help? please reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya guys sooo this is my new Alec/Bella fanfiction this is what people voted on for my next paring so here ya go :D enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: This Is For The Whole Story... I dont own twilight or any charaters**

**~Nessie~**

* * *

_Preface_

_It's funny how in one instant everything you have can be gone. Just one small choice and you can lose everything you have. And your sucked up into another world. Your whole life a lie._

* * *

Chapter 1

**Bella Pov**

I walked slowly down the dark street the cool october breeze hitting my cheeks making them burn with coldness. In the distance I could see three shadows two of their large frames big blobs of blackness, one a tiny frame of blackness. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that these people were bad, but yet i still kept on walking toward them.

"Bella Stop, their dangorus go back think of charlie" the smooth velvet voice whispered in my ear, I jerked back in suprise I looked around see if i could see Ed-him, but to my disapointment i didn't i kept walking until the street lamp caught their faces. Pale white, bright red eyes like rubies but still beauitful, they were vampires but not my kind.

"Hello there little girl" A male voice said his voice booming remimnding me of Emmet...Emmet I miss him so so much my big brother, my protector.

"My name isn't little girl, vampire" I said bravely, my voice haveing a hard edg to it as i thought of Emmet, he left me what kind of brother dose that?

"How do you know about us?" a child- like voice asked from under a cloke, I smiled brifly as i thought she reminded me of Alice, then the smile wiped clean off my face like it was never there.

"I know things" I said softly, my stomach twisting, they sighed.

"Will you come with us to voltri?" the booming voice asked, I thought on it for a mintne no one would miss me I'd be doing them a favor.

"Yea, sure whatever" I said my voice filled with boredness, then one of the guys that hadn't talked yet came up to me.

"May I carry you?" he asked, I gasped as i caught sight of him. His granite skin shining in the street lamps his bright red eyes somehow atractive, his dark hair in his right eye. I felt my self nod as he lifted me, i laid my head in the crook of his neck, i felt him stiffen at first then he began to melt, I felt safe for the first time in a while since the Culle's left. I knew i would be okay as long as I had...Wait i don't even know his name, and how could he love me. Im worthless...right? But for some reason I feel like I know him, but surely I'd remember him...with that last thought i drifted into the darkness that called me.

* * *

"she's really Izzy?" the child-like voice asked with exciment lacying her voice.

"Yes, but i don't think she knows" A voice I've never heard but yet it sounded so familar.

"So that means she dosen't remember you?" the child like voice asked in shock.

"No she dosen't" the voice said pain lacyed in with it.

"B-but that means she dosen't remember me either" she said the tears thick in her voice.

"No she dosen't" he whispered softly, I opened my eyes and gasped at the voice it was Him...the one that carried me last night.

"Hi Izzy" the little girl asked her eyes gaured, I wondered why they called me Izzy.

"Sweetie my names bella not Izzy" I said softly a small smile on my lips, she smiled back.

"Hi Bella" the guy from last night said his musical voice making emotions i haven't** EVER** felt before move up to the surface.

"Hi" I said in a whisper, he smile slightly at something. I didn't know where i was but i knew i would be anywhere with him.

* * *

**Sooo.. what'd ya think? Good,Bad? please Reveiw :D I'll only update if yall like it, OoOo Bella will learn Alec's name in next chapter :)**

**~Nessie~**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG, the story got 10! yea 10 REVIEWS! YAY *does happy dance* and...11 favorite story! YOU guys rock! thanks sooo... much :D i dont own twilight or any charaters :D enjoy**

**~Nessie~**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Alec Pov**

"Hi" she whispered, her soft voice like music to my ears, I wish she would remember. Her brow creased as she thought, I wanted to know what she was thinking. I was about to ask when Aro came into the room.

"Hello, Izzy dear How are you?" He asked, I shook my head slightly.

"Why do you people call me Izzy?" she asked her voice holding confustion, Aro frowned.

"Because its your name" He said smilpy, she shook her head her eyes soft.

"No my names Bella" She said lightly for the second time today, she was so different from the Izzy we all knew and loved. This Bella was fragile looking and sweet, not Bitchy or strong. I wanted to know what happend to her the day she went to the Cullen's to tell them about the second round of southern wars, she never came back after that.

**Bella Pov**

Everyone kept on calling me Izzy, it was getting annoying I wanted to know who this Izzy person. I looked at the guy from last night his eyes far away, I got lost in his beauy again. He looked at me his ruby eyes staring deep down into my brown one's I felt like hes done that before... suddenly i was hit with a flashback

**FLASHBACK**

_"I love you, you know that right?" he said softly._

_"yes, I love you too Alec" I said my voice had a musical edge to it._

_"I wish you didn't have to go to the Cullen's" he said he voice strained._

_"I have to sweetie, I promise I'll be back before you know it" I said soothingly, he nodded and looked into my eyes then slowly kissed me..._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I know his name! Its Alec...Wait what did that mean, so I did know him. Unless that was a vision from the furture. I looked back into his eyes, I wanted my mind to remeber anything. but nothing happend.

"I wish you'd rember" He said so softly I almost missed it. Make that two of us.

**(i was thinking about stopping here but thought better of it)**

* * *

**Jane Pov**

I watched my brother and Bella (Izzy) stare into each others eyes , it was so cute. I just wished she remember everything, I missed her so much but not as much as Emma, WAIT!, Emma thats it she could help Bella remmeber I mean come on she's her daughter thats gotta count for something...right?

* * *

**( This is cause I got 10 reviews in one day, thats awesome!)**

_Preview of next chapter:_

**Bella Pov**

_We were all in this big room it looked like a throne room to me. I watched as we waited for someone, that I didn't know but they all said she was loved, I briftly wondered if it was this Izzy person but it fanished as the girl walked in. She had dark, dark brown hair that flowed at her wast her pale skin glowed in the lights, something about her face seemed famliar to me but not at the same time. her dark blue eyes holding tears as she looked at me. then as if in the blink of an eye she was beside me, her cool arms around my neck holding me for dear life._

_"I missed you so much Mom" she whispered her sweet musical voice in my ear, I froze What i haven't had a kid. I think I'd at least remember something like that..._

* * *

**So what'd yall think? cant wait for more? Haha hope yall like the perview i think i might start doin that well anyway PLEASE clip the Review button :D**

**~Nessie~ **

**Please reivew :D Haha**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya guys so im so happy with the reviews you guys are to kind really Haha :D well anyway Enjoy :D**

**~Nessie~**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Bella Pov**

Finally we broke out of our daze by someone coughing, I saw the little girl whisper something to the old looking guy and his eyes lit up with happiness. He turned to me with a bright smile.

"Well...Bella my names Aro and this is Jane thats Alec" he said pointing to him and then the little girl then the guy from last night well Alec. I nodded, and he smiled at me and continued on.

"We have a member coming home and we'd like you to meet her I think she may help your memory" He said softy, I nodded not really caring.

Soon everyone was in this big room, a throne room as Jane tells me and we wait for this girl i wonder briftly if its that Izzy person but it fanishes as sthe girls walks in. She was beauitful, and familar but not at the same time. I th blink of an eye she ran to me her cool arms around my neck I felt everyone freez for a second.

"I Missed you so much mom" she whispered, Wait mom I have't had a kid...I had another flash back suddenly

**FLASHBACK! (Now bare with me here I've never given birth or anything dont plan on it soon so its what I thought would work mix with humor :D )**

_"Oooo MY GOD, GET THIS THING OUT OF MEEE" I screamed I felt the sweat dripping down my face as I pushed. I grabbed Alec by the shirt._

_"WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?" I asked my voice screaming still, he plated my hand._

_"Shh its oka-_

_OKAY YOU THINK ITS OKAY? YOU TRY GIVING BIRTH!" I shouted back, I heard a laugh from below my stomach._

_"OH DON"T YOU GO LAUGHING FELIX OR I'LL JUST SHOVE A BABY UP YOUR ASS,HUH THAT FUNNY? DIDN'T THINK SO" I screamed more...and suddenly the screaming stopped and I hread a baby crying and the baby was put into my arms._

_"My baby girl, My Emma" I said soflty._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Oh my god! I had a child? I wanted to know how this happened, how did I forget? Am I human? suddenly I was being shook.

"Mom, Mom" Emma said tears in her eyes, I grabbed her in a hug.

"Shh sweetie its okay mamma's here and Pissed"I whispered into her ear softly.

"So Bella do you know what happened when you went to the Cullens to tell the about the second round of southern wars?" Aro asked.

"No" I said still conforting my Daughter.

* * *

_~ A few days later ~ _

Its been a few day since I found out I had a daughter, their still trying to figure out why I lost my memory I on the other had don't even know if I'm human or not they won't tell me their all to busy. I haven't asked who's Emma's father yet either but deep down I think I know who it is. I walked into the study/ libray of the castle only to find Jane with her nose in a book. I've grown to like her, like a little sister I never had.

"Hey, Jane whatcha doin?" I asked as I moved her feet and sat them in my lap as I sat on the couch, she smiled.

"Just looking up some stuff to see how you losted your memory" She said happily.

"Oh really, what kind of book is it?" I said as I looked at the book more closely, It had werid symbols on it and words that I didn't understand, the book looked old, million of years old.

"Um, its a spell book" she said as she turned the page her eyes widening, I chocked on my spit.

"A Spell book? Who's is it?" I nearly chocked, she looked at me her eyes glittering in amusement.

"Yes, And its yours" she said, nearly blowing me out of my chair, So that means I'm a witch?

"I'm a witch?" I said it like a qestion, Jane just nodded her head and went back to reading.

_~30 min. later~_

"I'm a witch" I said for the thousandth time in a half hour, suddenly Jane jumped up and screamed making me fall to the ground.

"Haha...anyway I know how you lost your memory" she said her eyes full of satisfation, I nodded wanting her to contuie.

"Well see Um another witch had to have casted this spell, you wouldn't have done it your self, so here's the spell the other witch used" she said bring the book to me and pointing to it.

"Okay?" I said.

"Well heres the revetion spell just say it" she said her voice in a duh tone, but I couldn't understand any of it, it looked like this: edfksdfjdjfksdjf asdjfkldjfkd fjsfjskdlfj klfjg kdfklgjfkjgl, Just not in english.

"But I can't read that" I said.

"WHAT" she screeched, she shook her head hitting her palm to her head.

"Argh god why can't anything be easy" she mutter to her self as she hit her head once more. I had a feeling I knew who it was just didn't want to belive who did this to me.

**? Pov**

I felt guilt and pain everywhere, I should have never made the deal with her. I cause so much pain and sufforing. I just hope she finds it in her heart to forgive me. But Bella won't because _She's_ making me kill her and the volturi, I have no choice but to listen or she'll kill me. I didn't know she was really married and had a child or I would have never done what I did, I was so tried of being alone...I just wanted someone, anyone.

* * *

**Okay so what'd ya think? Good, Bad? I tryed to make it as long as i could without giving away the next chapter :D so anyway Please Review :D, OoOo Can anyone guess the mystery Pov of view? take a guess on the poll thats on my profile... review please :D**

**I feel like being nice today... its NOT Jasper.**

**Oh yea i was thinking that the reviertion spell be in like italian or some other langue tell me what yall think?**

**~Nessie~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya guys... im soooo sorry i havent updated im not gonna lie... i forgot about this story... i know thats wrong. but anyway i was lookin through my storys and saw this one and i thought yall desuerved an update 30 Reviews! for 3 chapters thats AWESOME! :D thanks guys so much. this time i wont for get yall come on 10 more reviews and I'll have 40! Disclamer: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT SAGA :(**

**~Nessie~**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Bella Pov**

Well it's been a few months since I found out about Emma and things...couldn't have been better. I finally found out who her dad is its...ALEC! I know shocking right, Ha, I remember how I asked...

**FLASH BACK...**

_I walked down the hall of the castle and was stopped by Jane. She had a creepy smile on her face._

_"I figuered it out the revertion spells in Italian" she said with a grin, I nodded._

_"But you don't know how to read Italian do you?" I said my voice amused, she frowned._

_"Agrr, you-you kill joy" she yelled and stompped down the hall, passing a very amused Alec. I had to ask him something, but I was scared of the answer._

_"Um Alec you wouldn't happen to know who Emma's father is would you?" I asked the nervusness creeping into my voice._

_"Yes as a matter of fact I do, Its me" he said with a smirk, if I looked closer I could see Emma in Alec OMG That means-That means we-we uhhh..._

_"Wait that means we-we" I couldn't bring myself to sat it without blushing at the thought. _

_"Had sex? yes" He said with a smirk, eyeing my body up and down, making me shiver. I knew I was blushing a bright red at the thought of my skin touching Alec's Mmmm... He lifted his finger and brushed it across my cheek bringing a new and different burn. _

_"Umm I-I gotta go" I stuttered as he smiled a full out smile, he nodded._

**END OF FLASH BACK...**

Still thinking about that gets butterflies in my stomach, I shook my head and got back to studying Italian.

**? POV (NOT FROM CHAPTER 3 DIFFERENT PERSON)**

I stared out from hiding spot in a tree, looking at the freaky twins**(Alec and Jane)** hunt animals goody-fucking-two-shoes, trying not to be monsters. seroiusly we are monsters can't change that. I sat still trying not to make a sound, so they wouldn't notice me, my dark brown hair getting in my eyes. I listened in on their converation closely.

"So Alec have you talked to bella lately?" Freaky twin one **(Jane)** asked?

"Nope not lately, just when I told her that I was Emma's Father" Freaky twin two **(Alec)** said.

"WHAT, ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?" Freaky twin one yelled hruting my ears, freaky twin two chuckled.

"Nope, you should have seen her face, it was bright red no dout thinking of how you make a baby" He laughed, I rolled my eyes. I plan to attack soon before sweet little Bella can reverce her spell, then everything for the past twenty years will all be worth it, god I just hope Edward-Fucking-Cullen dosen't mess everything up.

**Bella Pov**

I've been working on my magic, and I'm amazed at how well I've been doing. I thought to myself as the ball of magic swirled in my hand, glowing brightly. The power of it is amazing its different than I thought it would be. Its good that I've almost mastered Italian because ALL spells are in Italain. I looked more closely at the spell book as I tryed to make out the words, but I couldn't. Jane came into the room with a smile on her face.

"Well how's it going?" She asked.

"Not good" I answered with a sigh, she nodded.

"Its okay you'll get it soon" she said happily then all of the sudden her face dropped.

"What? whats wrong?" i asked.

"Umm " she said so fast i didnt catch it.

"Huh?" i said.

She blew out a sigh befor contuining,"The cullens are coming for two months" she said and flew out of the room as fast as she could, I let this sink in for a few seconds. I was goin to see my family again, I didnt care about Edward I just missed my family. but these thoughts stopped me from wanting them here. Do they want me? whay would they want me I'm worthless, just a dritraction for them. Just to pass time, I know what I'll do I'll just ingore then and they'll leave and everything will be fine...right?

* * *

**Sooo? what'd ya think? good,bad? ill make the chapters longer Please review :D**

**~Nessie~**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi guys...Im So sorry! I got a few...umm Not so nice reveiws from one of my stories and it upset me. But now Im back and ready to jump back into my stories :) Im so so so sorry for waiting so long. _

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT_

_Enjoy (:_

_~Nessie_

* * *

Chapter 5

**Bella POV**

I sighed as my daughter placed her hand on my shoulder to comfort me, as the Cullen's walked into the throne room. All they're eyes shining with love, adortion, and care. I for one was confused...they left me. Not the other way around. As that sent in, I knew...they couldnt go forgiven that quickly. My face hardern as they all gathered in, and the whole room felt it. It was as if everyone was on my level of emotion, I stood from the throne and walked down the steps slowly.

"Hello." I said smiply, my voice strong and powerful. They nodded eyes in awe, Alice stepped forward and gradded me in a hug. I waved the gaurds off but stiffened.

"Oh...Bella Bella...what have they done to you" She whispered heart broken.

"Nothing Alice, No actually More than you did! More than any of you! they came for me...they accepted me, as family! but you...you all left me! to sit on fucking forks and waste away!" I screamed tears pooring down my face, I felt Alec come behinde me and hold my wast comfortly I leaned against him.

"Bella...we're..So sorry." Esme, the women Ive always thought of as my mother.I breathed deeply and looked her square in the eye and whispered "Me too".

"What are you here for Anyway cullen's" Jane asked with an icy glare.

"We came to tell you the new we've heard." Carlisle said his tone leaderly, Aro nodded for him to continue.

"There's a war in the making, we dont know why...or who, well only one that is" He said his eyes holding betrail. Gasps went throught out the caslte and throne room.

"Well who is it?" Aro asked gravely.

"Edward, is one I believe" He said, slowly. I felt as if my heart would exsplode, Edward was going to harm my family...and me, again?

* * *

**Alec POV**

I ran to bella just as she gasped, I couldn't stop myself. It was a reaction, I mean she_ is_ my wife. Even though she doesn't remember, which hurts more than anything I've ever felt. I wrapped my arms around her wast tenderly, and put my lips to her ear.

"Everything will be okay, Bella I wont let _Anything_ happen" I whispered feverishly my lips raking her neck, she shivered under my touch and nodded. I knew one thing for sure, I loved this women, no matter what.

* * *

_Sooo...what'd yah think? Good,Bad? If you have any idea's or qestions PM me. Please review (:_

_~Nessie~_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi guys (: I guess im just update happy or something haha but anyway (: hope ya'll like it Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight_

* * *

Chapter 6

**Bella POV**

I gasped as I heard the news, Edward was helping in this war in the making. I felt the tention in the room thicken if possiable, I sighed and paced the throne room.

"When was the last time you spoke to him? Do you know where he is? Where did you get this information?" I fired qestions at them, still pacing.

"Last month, No, and a family friend." Carlisle said his leardly tone still in tacted, I nodded letting this settle.

"Bellaaaaa, stop with the pacing your making me nervous." Jane whined, and I stopped and stared off into space letting my mind wonder, trying to remember anything.

**Flashback:**

_I ran through the forest at vampire speed, going somwhere. Suddenly a person jumped from the shadow's, as she came into view I knew her. She had dark black curls going down her pale arms._

_"Maire" I whispered in the cool dark night, she smiled wickedly._

_"Izzy, long time no see." She said as she came closer, I took a step back as she contiued._

_"I know where your going, and what your doing. Izzy. And its not gunna work" She said her southern accent coming smoothy, I hook my head._

_"Maire, aren't you tired of the fighting? Of the death all around you?" I yelled her face never changing._

_"No Darlin not one bit" She said a sweet smiled playing on her lips, She tackled me into a tree knocking the breath out of me._

_"I won't let you get Major Jasper. I can't it will ruin EVERYTHING" She screamed, as she hit my head with a powerful fist, I felt my self slipping into darkness but I still heard her whisper the words that changed my life forever._

_"Dimenticate la vostra vecchia vita ricordi niente, nuovo inizio da ora." Her voice saying the language smoothy, and warm she taped my forehead once and I fell into the deep darkness waiting for me._

**End of flashback:**

I let a gasp slip my lips, as I slid to the ground only to be caught by Alec his eyes shining with worry. everyone looked to me, asking if i was okay with their eyes I nodded "yes".

"What did you see Bella?" Marcus asked softly.

"Maire...she stopped me from going to the Cullens to warn Jasper." I whispered they all nodded and Jasper looked to me in amazement.

"You really are _the_ Izzy aren't you" He said half to himself, and I nodded. He smiled and picked me up and spun me around, chuckling.

"Oh Izzy how long its been..." He trailed off as I smiled. Aro cut off the reruin, with the qestion they were all wanting to know.

"How did she do it?...make you lose your memory...I mean" He asked his ruby eyes watching my face intently.

"She used magic..." I whispered everyone nodded as if saying for me to go on.

"I know the spell she said it was: Dimenticate la vostra vecchia vita ricordi niente, nuovo inizio da ora." I said saying it as smoothy as she did. Aro nodded as did everyone else. I wondered if i could revirse it, something I still dont remember.

* * *

_Soooo what'd ya'll think? Good, Bad? yah know what i want (:_

_(Translation for the spell is:Forget your old life you remember nothing, new beginning by now!)_

_Any qestions or ideas you wanna share Pm me (:_

_~Nessie~_

_(changed my name Btw its not RenesmeeCullen4Life anymore)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi guys :) Im so happy with the reviews! thank you all :) and Im very sorry this one took some time...i had a block and im working on one two many stories and once haha anyway Hope ya'll like it Enjoy :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight saga_

* * *

Chapter 7

**Bella POV**

I sighed as I walked down the castles halls, tired and more confused then ever. I was interupted of my thinking by Alec, He pushed me against the wall and leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Im tired of you not rememebering Im going to make you remember" he whispered feverishly into my ear his wram breath spreading a fire down my neck. My heart beated frantictly as he pushed his lips to my neck and kissed down slowly at first then hungrily, My eyes drolled in the back of my head as I moaned. He smiled against my neck and moved to my lips, kissing me with so much passion I was forced into a flashback.

**Flash back:**

"_you know love you right?" Alec asked his eyes serious, I nodded._

_"As I love you" I whispered and kissed his lips gently._

_"I dont want you to go...I have a bad feeling." He whispered against my lips. Shaking my head I sighed and looked at him with warm brown eyes._

_"I have to...Im sorry Alec. Just make sure everyones safe...for me? please?" I asked as I dipped my head down and kissed his chest softly. He smiles and ran his finger through my hair._

_"I promise, as long as you promise to come back to me no matter what." He said as he brought my head to his and kissed my cheek._

_"I promise." I said my voice strong and brave, we spent the rest of the night in each others arms._

**End of Flashback:**

I gasped as Alec's lips moved over mine in a firey passion i was afriad my heart would explode. He smiled under mine and broke the kiss much to my dissapointment, and looked at me with bright ruby eyes.

"You remember?" He asked his voice filled with happiness, and I nodded as I hugged him to me. I knew who I was now, No wondering anymore. I was Izzy Volturi, The most powerful immortal human ever.

**Jasper POV**

To say I was shocked was the lest of it, I was amazed! I mean Izzy had been under my nose the WHOLE time. Izzy was one of the people that helped stop the sourthern wars, and for that I was greatful. I had only met her once, in my long life, and she looked nothing like the Izzy now...I remember seeing as if it was yesterday.

**Flashback:**

_I was running through the dark streets, trying to find my victim. When I came across a mouth water sent, it smelled like lanvender mixed with strawberries. I fallowed it and found myself in an alley, then I saw her, Izzy, She looked only 17 or 18 at the the most. She had dark brown hair that fell just below her butt, pale milky creamy skin that glowed in the darkness. She turned her face at me as she heard me, she smiled sweetily._

_"Hello." She said her voice suprisingly sounding like bells, I nodded ignoring the burn in my throat._

_" You must be Major Jasper Whitlock" She said as she floated over to me, my eyes darkend and she gasped, knowing what was wrong and suddenly her scent was gone, i looked at her confused._

_"I am a witch Jasper dear, it wouldn't be wise to...snack on me." She said as she chuckled and moved closer, her deep war brown eyes drawing me in. She sighed and shook her head._

_"It was very nice to meet you Jasper, I hope to see again. But I must go." She smiled and walked No floated off, leaving me in an awe state._

**End of Flashback:**

Maybe...that spell or whatever, changed her looks to. I mean whoever did it, ment to stop her from telling me about the second round of wars, and it wouldn't be good it I remembered her... I thought this through some more, I'd speak to bella about it in the mornin.

**Bella POV**

I sighed as Alec walked me back to my room, and he bent down and kissed my lips gently. I smiled and waved as he left.

Now...time to think bout the spell, I thought and repeated it. Nothing happened...Hmm..This time I tryed it backwards. and then a bright light filled the room and then it was gone, I looked around everything was fine.

I sighed and went to the mirro and screamed. I looked...different, not bad but different. My hair was a draker brown almost black and went to my butt, my eyes a deeper and warmer brown. My skin pale and creamly, Soon Alec rushed into the room and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Y-y-y-your back?" He stuttered, I looked at him and nodded and smiled. He ran and hugged me and peppered kisses all over my face happily. I knew this was great, but I couldn't help but feel the pain as I thought of the life Ive been living would be over and I would return as Izzy.

* * *

_Sooo...what'd yah think? Good, Bad? You kno what i want (: _

_any qestions or ideas PM me please (:_

_Sky Out!~_


	8. Chapter 8

_Heyyy guys (: sorry it took so long. I just had a bit of a writers block and I got grounded :/ but whatever here it is (: hope you enjoy it, its kinda short tho but I didnt want to give anything away for my idea's for the next chapter. anyways on with the story..._

_Disclaimer:I do not own twilight or any charaters._

* * *

Chapter 8

**Bella POV**

I sighed and planted a soft kiss on Alec's lips and stormed off to the throne room. I felt my anger bubble, spreading a fire in my veins. I walked into the throne room shocking everyone.

"What the hell is going on?" I screamed, my feet lifting off the ground as I floated towards Aro. He smiled slightly, and nodded to Alec. Alec put his hands on my shoulders and calmed me.

"Ahh Bella, your back I see?" He said amused, I scowled.

"My name is Izzy. Now tell me what the fuck is going on? Why the hell have I been a bloody human for the past 2 years?" I screamed my eyes turning red, Aro nodded and Alec explained the whole thing.

"Oh my god...I can hardly remember any of it...its like I was blocked or something. Whatever the bitch is gunna pay." I said softly hugging Alec and Emma to me. I nodded and thought I should come clean to everyone.

"There's something...I never told anyone.-they nodded for me to contiue"Well...Marie she's my...sister." I said simply and everyone gasp. Jasper nodded, and smirked.

"I do see it, I mean you both have a very bad temper." He said I smirked, and rolled my eyes.

"Yes thats true, on another note...Im going to have to kill my sister, Yay!" I said with fake happiness. I rolled my eyes and moved back to my throne, everyone smirk.

"What?" I said annoyed, they all laughed.

"Well...the bitch is back." Fleix said amused, I smirk and nodded.

"Damn right." I said earning laughs.

* * *

I sighed as I stared at the blank wall trying to find her, Marie. It was like she was blocking me, I screamed in frustation. Suddenly, it sliped her block I mean. I was looking through her eyes,

_She was telling a whole army of newborns that, we needed to be killed. suprisingly I knew where she was, she was in an old factory in forks._

I ran to everyone in the throne room, and smiled brightly.

"She's in an old factory in forks, with a newborn army." I said, as everyone nodded.

"Well lets get ready to go." Jane said, I went to my room and grabbed my black long cloak and we were off. I knew I wasn't ready to kill my sister, but I had to. I mean she's the one that ruined my life. What choice do I have?

* * *

_Sooo? Whatd yah think? Good, Bad? im really sorry its short. But i should have the next chapter up soon. anywayyyyy you know what I want (:_

_PM me any qestions or idea's for the story if you'd like (:_

_Skyout!~_


	9. Chapter 9

_heyyy guys (: well...this is it Ive run out of idea's for this story so...its over :( I had so much fun writing it tho. thank you so much for the suport and reviews! (: Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight saga or and charaters_

* * *

Chapter 9

**Bella POV**

We were in the old factory in a blurr, I floated silently Everyone fallowing. There we're growls and hisses from every corner.

"Welcome! sister" Marie siad with a sinster smile as she stalked toward me, gaurd moving to my aid, I pushed them away.

"I believe I can take care of myself boys." I said with a scowl on my face. My sister laughed, and then everything happened in slow motion. One of the newborns attacked Alec, then all of them attacked someone. My sister looked to me a smile playing on her lips.

"You know father always like me best" She taunted, I growled Charging toward her, She grabbed my hair and slammed me to the ground with a nasty thump.

"I guess, maybe because you we're a love child. Not his so he didn't care for you" Maire hissed spiking my anger, I floated to my feet, just as she tried to kick me I did a back flip over her and pounced on her back as soon as I had my chance.

"Any last words sister?" I hissed in her ear, my arms locked in a steal grip around her neck.

"Yes actually, I do. You know evil is in our blood my dear sister. you will turn on your loved ones, just as I have." She whispered. I shook my head, a grim smile on my lips.

"You see, your wrong there. I unlike you, have a heart." I said as I ripped her head from her body put her in the fire, purple smoke filling the air. I stared at the fire dazed, sighing while I made my way back to my family.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked my voice bareily above a whisper, I got nods. And we made our way home, everyone.

* * *

_3yearslater_

I bit my lip as everyone stared at me, walking down the isle. Knowing this was it, I could finally have my forever with Alec. I smiled to myself as I thought of Edward, It turned out he and Emma were mates. They were perfect for eachother, of corse after Emma forgave him for hurting me while I was "human". As I made my way to Alec, my long white dress dranging the ground, he smiled and looked at me with dazzling eyes.

"I now pronouce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride!"Aro said cheerfully smiling brightly. Alec pressed his warm lips to mine softly, knowing we would contuie this later we pulled apart and looked out at everyone cheering and smiled. The wedding and party was amazing! Alice amazes me, I smiled to myself as Alec came up behind me leaning down.

"May I dance with my wife?" He whispered his cool breath spreading warmth down my neck, I smirked and turn so I was facing him and wrapped my arms around his neck, his arms snaking around my waist.

"So...are you ready for forever?" He asked leaning closer as he talked.

"I was ready a long time ago" I smiled as he pushed his lips to mine, loving this moment. Finally for once in my life, happy.

**THE END**

* * *

_Sooo? Good,Bad? This is what I thought would be the best way to end it...Im sorry if I dissapointed anyone :/ anywayy please review (:_

_SkyOut!~_


End file.
